Moving:A Lab Rats fanfic
by zena.moonbeam
Summary: A girl and her twin move to Mission Creek. What happens when they meet up with the Davenports and find a secret about there family. Has fighting,sibling fluff,and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Just another one of my Lab Rats fanfictions. This time my two OCs move to mission creek! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lab Rats!*crys***

"MOM! why did we have to move across the country!? Why couldn't we just move across the city?" Romy,my twin sister asked our mom. I picked up a couple of boxes and took them into the house. "Because,her job offer was here dumb-dumb! Now help us unload." I said placing the boxes down. "UGH! fine but we better go to Hollywood often." she said leaving to get more boxes. "Hey MOM! where do you want the work stuff?" I yelled at my mom from the living room. "Um...Anywhere for now." She yelled from upstairs. I just left them there and went to get more boxes. Romy had a box labeled 'GABBY"S INVENTION STUFF' on the side. "ROMY! that's mine!" I yelled at her. "OHH,little miss scientist doesn't want me touching her stuff?" She said digging through it. "Just don't break my hover board, ok?" I asked. Then she took out my prototype hover board and handed it to me. She then took hers out and put the box down. "What do you say,after we unpack,we take these things for a spin?" she said waving her board in front of me. She got on and grabbed the handle bars. Then spun in a circle and got off. "Uhh fine that sounds fun. Let's finish up then go exploring!" I said grabbing some more boxes. Within the hour everything was out of the truck and half of it had already been put away. "Ready?" Romy asked and was ready to take off. "Yep! let's go." I said and we started to explore the new neighborhood. We rode our scooter-like-hover boards around the place and saw really fancy houses like ours but we also saw a hill with a mansion on it! "Hey,Roms." I said stopping in front of the sidewalk that led up to the mansion. "Yeah?" she said stopping next to me. "Wanna go check it out?" I taunted her. I pointed to the giant house and she looked up. "DUH!" was her response. We rode up super fast and looked around. We faced a huge gate with a code lock on the side. "I bet I can break in." Romy said. "I don't think we should. Besides it's time to get home, it's already five thirty." I said looking at the sky. "OK." she said and we rode back down the hill.**  
**

We were back at our new house and locked our boards away in a secret place I found when we arrived. "Hey girls want something to eat?" our mom asked us. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a grey T-shirt and jeans. My sister and I had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a blue T-shirt and shorts and I was wearing a purple T-shirt and shorts. We ran downstairs and ate the sandwiches mom had made us. "Hey Gabby,what classes do you have? I have academics all the way. I can't wait to start high school! This will be so much fun! I have never been to high school before!" Romy said. "MOM! does she have to come to high school with me? How did she even pass the test to skip a grade anyway?" I asked. "Gabby,she passed and she's going. Now go unpack your stuff and help your sister." my mom said. We walked back upstairs. "I CALL THIS ONE!" I yelled seeing the perfect room. I walked into it and saw a huge closet on one side of the room and a window on the other. I walked over to it and looked out. I opened it and saw that I could walk onto the roof if I wanted to. I climbed up and sat on the window sill. "This is perfect." I told myself. Then I hoped down and sat on the bed. The dresser was a few feet in front of it and there was a mirror attached to it. I walked across the hall and went into my sister's room. It looked identical except for the window. Her's faced out into the backyard. "Wow cool room. Mine looks just like it." I told her. "Yep." she said. "Well I'm going to bring my stuff into my room so I'll be busy." I told her. She gave me a thumbs up then went back to unpacking her things. After about thirty minutes I had my clothes in my closet and my night stand set up. I was putting bean bags in the corner of my room and setting up a work desk when I heard a crash coming from Romy's room. I walked in there and saw a broken glass cup. "Sorry." she said. "It's ok just don't tell mom. Let's clean it up and go eat dinner." I told her. We cleaned it up and went downstairs for dinner. "Hey kids what do you say about take out?" our mom asked. We smiled and ran to the car. We had eaten Chinese food and were getting ready for bed. "Night Roms." I said walking into my new bedroom. "Goodnight Gabby." she said and I got into bed and fell asleep.

I woke up to an annoying beeping. I hit it really hard so it stopped. I got up and got dressed. It was my first day of high school for goodness sakes! I ran to the bathroom and got ready. Romy came out of the one across from mine. "TODAY'S OUR FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL!" we said at the same time. We both ran downstairs and grabbed our backpacks. "Bye mom,love ya got to go,BYE!" I yelled heading out of the door. We walked,well,more like ran to the school. It was huge. "Woow!" Romy said looking at it. There was a circular bench in the middle of it and a giant lunch room and gym. We pulled out our schedules and went to our lockers. We were right next to each other. I put my stuff in and went to my first class,advanced science. "See ya sis,I'm outa here" I said heading off. She smiled and we walked off. Within seconds I was lost. I saw two boys and a girl walking past me. One of the boys looked like he was at least 6'2. "Hey,can you help me I'm lost? It's my first day." I told them. "Didn't we just help you?" The girl asked me. "No you must have helped my sister,Romy. We're twins." I told them. "Oh,ok um...let's see." The smaller boy said looking at my schedule. "OH,I have that class. You can come with me." He said. "Great,thanks." I said. We walked to class and sat next to each other. Classes went bye fast and I was ready to go home. I met up with Romy in the main hallway. "Hey Gabs! Have fun with the nerds?" she asked teasingly. "Come on let's just get home. I brought or boards." I said lightly pushing her. I pulled out our hover boards and got ready to ride home. "WOAH! what are those things?" The tall boy from earlier asked us. "They are hover boards." I said. "Cool! Who made them for you?" The girl asked. "I made them." I told her. They all looked shocked. "You made these?" the boy asked. Me and Romy nodded and clenched our boards. "Woah you are AMAZING! you have to me Mr. Dave-" the tallest one said then got elbowed by the girl. "I mean our dad. He's an inventor." He finished, rubbing his side Something was up. "Ok um when can we meet him?" I asked them. They looked then the smaller boy said. "How about this weekend? Oh and by the way my name is Chase,that's my sister,Bree,and the tall one is our big brother,Adam." he asked us. "Sure,does Saturday at three sound good?" I asked him. They nodded and we rode off.

On our way home we saw a little girl with a broken bike."Hey need help with that?" I asked. She looked about nine or ten years old. "Yeah thanks but what can you do? You are only a kid." the girl asked. "Just watch us." Romy told her. We got out a small tool sets that we keep in our back packs. In a few minutes we had fixed her handle bars and wheels. "There,done." I said victoriously. "WOW! your good. Thanks.I'm Karina by the way." she said. "No problem. I'm Romy and that's my sister,Gabby." Romy told her. "Cool names. Hey aren't you the new neighbors? I live next door to you I think." Karina said. "Yeah,we just moved in. Hey maybe we can hang out sometime?" I asked. "Yeah that sounds good. But I will see you at the junior high,won't I?" Karina asked us "No we go to the high school. We skipped a grade." me and Romy told her she looked surprised but then shrugged. "Well I'll be seeing ya." Karina said then we all rode off. We got home and mom was gone. "Hey,mom left a note!" Romy yelled from the kitchen. "It says,Gone to store be back later." Romy read the note. "Sweet we have this place to ourselves." I said. We looked at each other and then started running around and dancing like crazy people. After about thirty minutes of that,we plopped down on the couch and turned on a movie. After the hour and a half movie I remembered I had homework to do. "Well this has been fun. But I have homework." I told my sister who was channel surfing. "Ok,I'll be up in a minute." she said but I figured she was lieing. I went upstairs and started on my homework.

**Meanwhile at the Davenport house...**

"You WHAT!?" Mr. Davenport yelled at Adam,Bree,and Chase. "We invited her over to meet you. She made a fully functioning hover board! I thought you might want to meet a thirteen year old who made something even you haven't completed yet." Chase said. "You're right. I want to meet him but DON'T expose your bionics!" Mr. Davenport said. "Actually it's a girl. She just moved in with her twin sister." Bree corrected. "Ok well now I defiantly want to meet hi-her! did you say her name was?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Um..Gabby and Romy I think." Adam told him. "Those names seem familiar. hmm? Oh forget it." Mr. Davenport mumbled to himself. They then went to train in their lab.

**Back to the twins...(Time skip Saturday,9:30 am)**

"ROMY! Stop hogging all of the hot water!" I yelled at my sister,knocking on the bathroom door. She had been in there for almost an hour. "Just a minute!" she said. The water shut off and she stepped out of the bathroom in a light blue ruffled top and blue-jeans. "Finally." I said going in to get ready for my meeting this afternoon. I was wearing an outfit similar to my twin. Except I was wearing a purple top instead of a blue one. "I am going to get some of my inventions from the lab." I said and headed downstairs into a closet. There was a secret door behind the clothes that I turned into my lab. After a few hours of working,I went into the living room to watch some T.V. "Hey sis,what's on?" Rom asked me,with two sodas in her hands. She was in the kitchen,about fifteen feet away. "Nothing,just reruns." I told her. She tossed me a soda and I reached up and caught it but I didn't move my eyes from the screen. Romy jumped a little when I opened it and she plopped down next to me. "Well,I'm bored." I said. "Wanna hang with K.K?" Romy asked. That was our nick name for Karina. "Yeah sure." I said. We went into the backyard and hopped the fence into her yard. We ran to her room,which was on the ground. "Hey K.K! You there?" I asked knocking on the window. She opened it and jumped out. "I'm here." she said. We went inside her house until twenty minutes untill three. "Hey sorry but we gotta go. We'll see ya later." I said and we ran to the spot they had said to meet them.

We were at a small playground in our neighborhood. "It's been ten minutes! When are they gonna get here?" Romy complained. "They'll be here. Trust me. But do you know why they didn't want us to come to their house?" I asked back. Romy shrugged and went back to swinging upside down off of a tree branch. Just then we saw them coming towards us. Romy flipped off and landed on her feet. "Hey thanks for coming. It's really hard to find our house so we needed to meet here." Chase told us. Well now it made sense. "So let's get going. You have the hover board?" Adam asked. I showed it to him and he gave me a thumbs up. We followed them all the way to the hill we explored when we first got here. "Wheres your house?" Romy asked them. They pointed to the huge mansion and started walking towards it. We stood there with our mouths open. "Wow! You live there!?" I asked coming out of the shock. "Yep now are you coming or not?" Bree said. We walked all they way up to their door step and I was starting to hyperventilate. I was so nervous of messing something up or saying something wrong or breaking something. "Chill Gabs. It's going to be alright. I'm right here. Nothing bad is going to happen." Romy said in calm voice. I started to calm down but I was getting looks from Adam,Bree,and Chase. This is not going well.

We walked into the house and it was even more beautiful on the inside. "wow!" Romy breathed and she was right. "Mr DAV -I mean DAD! Gabby and Romy are here! You know, the ones you wanted to meet!" Adam yelled. What was he about to say? Oh well forget it. Just then a short man with jet black hair came in. He was in a black jacket and long pants. He looked at me and my sister then stared. He looked like he'd just seen a ghost. I went back to talking to Chase,who seemed like the smartest,and ignored their dad's reaction. Romy stared at him out of the corner of her eye. "So Chase,you like inventing right?" I asked him. He nodded then excused himself to his father. At least I think that's who he is. I looked at Romy and she shrugged. I walked over to Bree,who was sitting on the couch. "So that's ya'lls dad?" I asked her trying to keep it from the dreaded awkward silence. She diverted her eyes from her brother to look at me. "um...yeah. And that's your sister?" She asked I nodded and smiled. We both laughed for no reason. "Ok girls. Come on. I need to talk to you." Their dad,Mr.D told us. He and Romy walked over to where I was and sat down. "So you invent stuff?" He asked. I used me and my sisters silent language to ask if I should answer. She said yes with her eyes. "uh huh. I could show you one if you'd like." I offered. He nodded and I pulled out my hover board. "wow! This is incredible!" He breathed looking it over. I handed it to him along with my patent papers to prove it was mine. He placed it behind him after a few minutes and looked at Romy. "So what do you do?" He asked. "Me?" She asked and pointed to herself. He nodded. He seemed to like doing that. She froze then stood up. "I'll show you." She said and got ready.

* * *

**What did you think of the first chapter? Tell me if you want more. BYE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long but chapter 2 is finally up. Bree,will you do the honors?**

**Bree: The author does not own Lab Rats or any of us.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Chase: Yeah even though she wishes she could be as smart as me.**

**Me: I do not! Now on to the story!**

**Chase: You know you do! **

**Me: *Clears throat* I am not jealous of ANY of you,now I _will_ activate your Triton app if you don't stop! *glare***

**Chase: You wouldn't dare! *Falls face first on the floor***

**Me:Told you so. *waves remote* Now on to the story...**

* * *

**Gabby's pov**

My sister then cleared a space and got ready to do something. I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well. She jumped up about three or four feet in the air then did a couple flips. Not that high. I've seen her do better. She landed right next to me,facing the Davenports.

"How was that?" Romy asked. She smirked and winked at me.

"Woah! She jumped almost as high as you,Bree!" Adam stated.

"Woah is right! Where'd you learn to do that?" Mr. Davenport asked her. She shrugged and walked back over to me. Just then a tall woman walked in scolding a young boy.

"Leo I told you not to play with that...laser thingy and now look what happened! You shattered my favorite vase!" The woman exaggerated flailing her hands around.

"First, it was an accident! Big D. help me out on this!" The the boy who's name must be Leo whined.

"Sorry but your mother's right. We told you not to play with my new Daven-ti-grador ray!" Mr. Davenport said. Leo walked over to us and stared us down.

"Who are the chicks?" He whispered to Mr. Davenport. "Hey girls wanna have a slice of L-Do?" He asked like a stupid jock from a movie. We all started giggling.

"Not gonna happen,shorty." Romy exclaimed in between laughs. I smacked her on the back of the head. "Owww!" She whined. Man,she can be such a baby sometimes.

"Honey,this is Gabby and Romy. The girls who made the hover board! Isn't it awesome!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed like a little girl going to a concert. He handed it to her and she turned it over in her hands.

"Wow. It it pretty neat. But Leo you're still grounded. Two weeks no video games or inventions!" The lady told Leo. "Oh I'm Tasha by the way. That's my son,Leo." Tasha told us in a nice voice obviously meant for company or school faculty.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Me and Romy said at the same time. "Stop. Stop it! STOP THAT! AHHHHHHH!" We yelled until we ran out of breath.

"HAHAHA Twins!" Leo and Adam laughed at the same time. They were doubled over with laughter. Just then it started pouring down rain and lightning shown outside. A few seconds after thunder shook the house.

"The lightning hit about ten miles out." Romy informed us. Everyone stared at her with shock then went back to what they where doing. Well until more thunder shook the house and a Severe Storm Warning was broadcast on the T.V.

"Ok Looks like you guys are stuck here until the storm calms down which,by the looks of it,won't happen any time soon." Mr. Davenport told us. It was currently six thirty in the afternoon.

"Hey maybe they could spend the night!" Bree squealed. Me and Romy winced. I think so did Chase. Oh well.

Mr. Davenport let out a long frustrated sigh. "I guess they have to. Ok girls go call you mom. Tell them you stuck here until the storm dies down." He told us with a small smile. We smiled big and I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket. Before I could finish dialing the number Romy snatched it out of my hands.

"Hey mom yeah we're at Bree's. Yeah. Uhuh. Can we sleepover? Yes? THANKS! Bye!" Romy said talking into the phone. "She said it's ok! If we have to I mean." She finished.

"GREAT!" Bree yelled then started talking really fast. "We can have pizza and sleep in here with a bunch of blankets and pillows and tell scary stories-" She was cut off by Mr. Davenport.

"BREE! Calm down!" He shouted over her.

"Sorry I'm just really excited! This is like my first sleepover ever!" She told us.

"What about that one time with those popular girls?" Chase asked smirking

"That doesn't count!" Bree told him.

"Whatever." Chase said rolling his eyes. Then Bree ran really fast out of the room and got two sleeping bags and two sets of Pj's. She came back and placed them on the floor and couch.

"There! Everything you guys'll need for tonight!" She said cheerfully.

"Thanks!" Me and Romy said at the same time. We glared at each other for a second while Adam and Leo snickered. Boys are so immature!

**Chase's pov**

I glared at Bree for a second but the twins didn't notice her using her speed so I didn't say anything,either.

"Alright well I'll leave you to it." Mr. Davenport said and walked off.

"Wait!" Somebody called and the power went out.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter was so short. Please R&R. Any request for the next chapter will be appreciated. Till next time my sweets.**


End file.
